A Long Time
by Paradise Seeker
Summary: [oneshot] Just some meaningless Jesse and Suze Mrated fluff, continued from Inconcieveable, taking place a few months after Marta was born. You don't have to read the last story in order to get the gist.


DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.

_Since I'm bored (and avoiding my Grandma at all costs) I figured I would do a one-shot lemon, continued from Inconcievable._

_I would like to take this moment to thank you for all the reviews. Ya'll rock my socks, as always._

_Eh, it's not as good as other ones I've done, but it'll do._

_

* * *

_

**Suze's POV**

_"It creates a gentle warming sensation on contact..."_

Cue the newspaper folding down and the husband's eye brow way going up.

Sigh. I have seen that stupid KY commercial too many times.

And it doesn't help that it's been way too long since Jesse and I have done it.

It's been really busy with not one but two babies, Jesse and I starting to work again, and by the end of the day, being too tired to even cook.

Luckily, my boss hired another photographer, so we both work part time. It isn't much of a problem, because Jesse has always made plenty more moneythan me.

So, on my day's off, I don't have to take the kids to day care, which helps save some money. But Jesse still works full time.

It's been months since we last did it. And the last time we did it really didn't count (since I was verypregnant and lateand we were kinda hating each other at the moment.)

So, I've sort have turned into a Desperate Housewife in some ways. Not working as much, and not getting laid. I get my thrills through Harliquein Romance novels and my subscription to Cosmo.

But, today, I was watching a soap opera while the babies were sleeping. That KY commercial was the final straw.

I picked up the phone and dialed Brad's number. They had they're baby, Jason,just before I had Marta. If there was anyone that I could work something out with, it was Debbie.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey! It's Suze." I said.

"Oh, hey! How's it going?"

"Just fine." I lied. "I was actually calling to see if you could possibly watch Eric and Marta tonight. Actually over night. And as a trade off, Jesse and I could watch Jason another night."

Debbie sighed a little. "That's such a great idea. Iwish you had thought of it before."

"Me too." I told her. "So, should I bring them by around five?"

"Sure. That's fine." She said. "See you then."

"Bye." I said before hanging up the phone. I immediatly pulled out the phone book.

Tonight was gonna rock.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

I pulled up in the driveway at about 6:30. The garage door was closed, but Susannah usually closes it when she gets home, so it didn't concern me much.

I tried the front door, but it was locked for some reason.

"Susannah?" I called out when I got in. It was quiet. Too quiet.

there was always some sort of noise in the house. Whether it was TV, or a crying baby. There was always something happening.

I checked the garage for Susannah's car, but it wasn't there. I looked around for a note, but didn't find one. Beginning to panic, I picked up the phone and started dialing hercell number.

I glanced quickly at the counter and saw a key. A hotel room key. To the same hotel we had our wedding night in.

* * *

**Suze's POV**

He was late, which was making me worry. I was kind of delaying calling him, telling myself that it was traffic.

I made a reservation at the Hilton for a suite. And it was pretty sweet. Jacuzzi size bathtub, king size bed. I even had room service send up champange.

Plus, it was the same exact room that we had our wedding night, which I thought was pretty awesome.

I dreaded the bill tommorow morning.

So, there I was. Watching the news as I waited. I had actually put some effort into my hair (which is something you tend not to do when your raising two babies.) I also managed to fit into some sexy lingerie.

After having a kid, I still got it.

Finally (FINALLY!) I heard the card slide through the slot and the door opened. I heard a _"Nombre de Dios..."_ before I saw him walk in.

"This room is incre-" Jesse looked at me and rightfully shut up.

"Hello, Jesse..." I said, as sexily as possible. "Would you like some champange?" I asked, holding out a glass for him.

He looked around the room for a moment in confusion. "Where are the babies?"

"Taken care of for the evening." I told him, as he came over and took his glass.

"All evening?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"All evening." I confirmed.

"Well then..." Jesse kicked off his shoes and put his glass on the bedside table. "What are we sitting around drinking champange for?" He turned off the TV and the lights and bent down to kiss me on the lips.

I sighed a little, wrapping my arms around his neck as I got to my knees. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling the silky fabric up until it was out of the question.

His adoring hands were tracing meaningless shapes on my bare skin as he pushed me back on the bedgently.

Jesse was still fully dressed in his work clothes. Well, this was not going to do. I undid his belt and pushed his pants down, quickly getting rid of that hurdle.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I turned us around so I was the one on top.

His hand was on the hem of my undies, slowly pulling them down, as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. I was gratified with some deep groans as I kissed each part of his incredible chest as I went furtherdown.

"_Querida_..." Jesse said in a loud whisper. I was dangerously close to a certain part of his anatomy. "It has been way too long."

I moved back up to his lips. "Tell me about it..." I muttered, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

He rolled us over swiftly, so he was on top once again. It must be some male ego thing. Being on top, I mean. Well, I'm not complaining.

I escpecially wasn't complaining when he slowly (but insanely arorousingly) pulled off my undies all the way. I gasped, loudly, when he started kissing me ever so softly on my thighs. My upper thighs. Dangerously close to a certain part of my anatomy.

You know the part.

My toes curled and my hands grasped the comforter (which had not been undone since the maids made the bed earlier). Such a simple act was driving me insane.

I guess that happens when you've been in as long of a dry spell as Jesse and I have.

He moved up to my bare breasts (which were alot larger now since the baby and all, though there wasn't any complaining from his side of things. But it sucked for me. I get a whole new wardrobe for them.) Jesse kissed them softly, giving each one the same amount of attention. His hands were both gently caressing my rear end, which only added to the pleasure.

I ran my fingers through his incredible hair (I'm telling you, if the whole doctor thing falls through, Jesse has the perfect model hair.) My senses were on over drive. Every touch, every scent, pushed meto the edge.

It wasn't too long until his soldier came to attention. I moaned into his lips, before he pulled away, gazing into my eyes.

_"Te amo, Querida..." _He whsipered, tucking a few stray hairs behind my ear, before he came into me.

His eyes never left mine the entire time. We moved in the familiar rhythm that we hadn't done in so long. I gasped. Very loudly. His chest was against mine, sending shockwaves throughout my body from the simple sensation of being so close to him. I felt his warmbreath against my face (his minty fresh breath), as he whispered sweet spanish nothings.

It was simply too divine.

Then it finally hit. That wonderful, unexplainable feeling. Jesse shuddered in release as I shouted in pleasure.

He was still looking into my eyes as he placed a soft kiss on my lips, sending goosebumps throughout my body.

We made our way under the covers, lying on our sides andfacing eachother. Our bodies were touching from nose to toe.

I couldn't help but smile as I said. "As much as I love being a Mom, I still miss being a newlywed."

Jesse chuckled a little. "Me too. I mean, I love being a Dad. Not a Mom." I smiled as Jesse continued. "Maybe when they both start college, we can go on our second honeymoon."

"Really?"

"Sure. We canstart saving now. Where do you want to go?"

"Hm... We can go to Europe. See it all." As I was fantasizing my dream vacation, Jesse was distracting me by kissing my neck softly.

"Mmmhmm..." He moaned in agreement.

"We could see France... Italy... Germany... maybe England...We definatly will have to see Spain."

"And I could say..." Jesse whispered against my neck, giving me chills. "That I made love to you in all those countries."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Easy, boy... Lets have some dinner first. I'm calling room service. I NEED some Italian."

"I'm starving too." He said in a such a tone that suggested he was hungry for something completly different.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

"You are so sexy eating that alfredo." Susannah said, running her big toe up my calf, giving me gossebumps. She was only wearing a bathrobe, like myself, with the top of it very open, teasing me very much. We were sitting at the small table that came in the hotel room.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Alfredo is turning you on?" I asked incredously.

"Jesse, anything you do turns me on..." She said.

"Well," I said. "Watching you eat those meatballs is turning me on, but at least that's some what understandable."

She laughed, making me smile just hearing the sweet sound. I saw that her glass of champange was getting empty, so I quickly picked up the bottle to fill it back up.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She asked, still laughing.

I put the bottle down. "Well, you just said I look sexy eating Italian, so your probably already drunk."

Susannah put down her fork and got up, walking over to my side of the table. She picked up the bottle as she whispered in my ear. "I'm gonna take a bath... care to join me?"

My ear tingled from where her breath touched it. As soon as the water started running, I was out of my chair.

The bath tub was huge. Enough room for both of us to lie next to each other. Susannah was already lying in the tub as it filled with water, tempting me oh so much.

She reached up and untied my bathrobe, "accidentally" brushing her hand against a certain body part of mine. I got in as fast as I could, relishing in the feel of her soft skin against my own.

Her breasts were pressing against my chest, but I still pulled her closer, gazing into her brilliant green eyes. "_Nombre de Dios_. I so in love with you it scares me."

"Me too." She said, lightly brushing her lips against mine. Once the tub was full enough, (even with some bubbles. She came prepared.) Susannah turned to water off.

"Do you ever wonder if we would have met even if Felix Diego never existed?" She asked out of the blue.

"Only in my nightmares. I probably would have lived a long, miserible life. But I like to think that I still would have become a ghost." I told her.

"Why?"

"Because, _Querida_, were destined to be together. Because before I met you, there was a void in my life."

I took a little offense when she laughed. "Please don't finish with the words 'you complete me'."

I smiled. "But you do." I informed her, placing my hand behind her delicate neck, giving her a long kiss that I felt all the way to my toes.

"Promise me something." She said quietly.

"Anything."

"Promise me that we won't go another six plus months with out doing it again." Susannah smiled.

"I most certainly promise. Although, you have to admit, it really does make it alot more special when you wait a while." I told her.

"True. But I don't think I can do that again."

"And I don't think we can afford to get this room anytime we want to. I'm dreading the bill tommorow."

Susannah sat up, reaching over for the half filled bottle of champange. "Speaking of the bill, this bottle was charged to the room. So we better drink it all." We didn't have the glasses, so she simply started to take a sip from the bottle.

I quickly took it from her. "We'll take it home. I don't want anything to cloud this evening." After returning the bottle to it's rightful place next to the tub, I pulled Susannah close to me, leaving soft kisses along her jawline.

She laughed a little, moaning my name. I loved the sound of my name on her lips. Especially during times like this. If I had known that being with Susannah was going to be this mindblowing, there's no way I would have waited.

But it was so natural now. Little things, like me touching her breast or her touching my inner thigh. It was as common as shaking hands, between us.

Susannah adjusted herself, so she was straddling my lap. I sighed as her fingers roamed my chest, getting lower and lower and lower...

Until they reached it.

"Nombre de Dios." I moaned as she gently stroked me, making me harder than I already was. She was teasing me, like I tend to do to her alot.

I couldn't take it anymore. I took her by the waist and gently eased her onto myself.

"Jesse." She moaned, running her fingers in my hair, massageing my scalp like a hair stylist. I sat up, moving her ever so slightly, but enough to make it very noticeable.

Her arms and legs were wrapped around me as we moved together. I placed soft kisses on her neck, simply wanting to feel as much of her skin as possible.

"Oh!" Susannah threw her head back as she released, soon to be followed by me. We didn't move. Didn't speak. We simply let the pleasure consume us.

One of Susannah's finger moved, making us aware of our surroundings once again. She got off of me, pulling me up with her so we were standing in the tub.

I reached over and grabbed a towel for her, and one for me as she drained the water.

* * *

**Suze's POV**

"Just stay awake. Five more minutes." Jesse mumbled, suggesting that he was as tired as I was.

"Jesse. It's 11:30. You might not have to work tommorow, but I do." I told him.

We were both pretty worn out, after our marathon that occured that evening. I was against his chest, spooning, as he softly kissed my shoulder.

He sighed. "Fine. What time will you be up tommorow?"

"I asked for a wake up call for 6:30." I told him.

"6:30! Why so early?"

"Well, I have to take a shower tommorow, dry my hair and all that stuff. Plus, were on the completly opposite side of Carmel from where I work."

"Fine, but don't be surprised if I don't wake up." Jesse said. He didn't have to work tommorow, after having such a long shift today.

"Don't worry." I informed him. "Good night, Jesse."

"Good night, _Querida_. Love you." He mumbled against my skin.

"Love you too." I told him, before going to sleep, finally satisfied.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

I slowly came to a state of alertness as soon as Susannah's warmth left the bed. By the time she was finished drying her hair, I was fully awake. I opened my eyes to see Susannah walking out of the bathroom, buttoning her blouse.

"Call in sick." I told her.

"I can't." She said, walking over to me. "My boss already hates me after taking so many maternity leaves." Susannah laughed a little. "Besides, you have to go pick up the kids and watch them all day."

She leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips. "I certainly don't mind watching the kids, but I don't want you to go."

I pulled Susannah back down on the bed, causing her to shriek in laughter.

"Jesse! Let me go!" She begged as I kissed her neck mercilessly. Susannah giggled a little. "I really, REALLY, have to go."

"Fine..." I said, surrendering. She sat up, giving me a long, lingering kiss, before standing up, putting her shoes on.

"Love you." She said, picking up her bag. "Go back to sleep!"

"Love you too." I told her, lying back down.

I obeyed her demand for 2 more hours, waking up at 9:30.

After paying the hotel bill (I love how she left me to pay it) I headed to Brad and Debbie's.

I smiled the entire time, basking in the post-sex euphoria that always filled me the morning after.

I pulled up in they're driveway and turned off the engine. After a few minutes, Brad answered. He was normally off fridays, so I wasn't surprised not to find him at work (Andy's construction company which was going to be left to Brad after he dies.)

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully. "Are Marta and Eric up yet?"

He didn't share my enthusiasm, judging from the circles under his eyes. He let me in as he called out. "Hey Deb. A very laid Jesse is here for his kids."

* * *

_That was the first time I wrote a lemon from Jesse's POV. Yeah, I don't think it rocked so much. But then again, I'm my toughest critic._

_Reviews appreciated! Thanks in advance._

_-Amy_


End file.
